


sunset love

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: Anonymous said:Can you please write a fanfic where Mike kisses Ben on their last night of the Vietnam holiday but then gets cold feet then when they get back Jamie and Barry tell him he's an idiot and that Ben has loved him for years (obviously happy ending though!) .





	

„And tomorrow we will be home again, in good old England,“ Ben sighed, looking around in the restaurant they were in, watching as the waiter pushed a cart through the rows of tables.

“Can’t believe that the time went by so fast,” Mike agreed, taking a sip from his cocktail before setting it down again. His eyes were on Ben, taking in every movement. This was the last day, those were their last moments alone, somewhere far from their normal life, his last chance to watch Ben being himself. Without stress, without pressure. Just pure Ben.

And he felt like this was the Ben he fell in love with.

After they left the restaurant, they walked along the beach. The waves were crashing against the sand, the sun was setting low and they had their shoes in their hands.

“I don’t want to go back,” Ben said out of the blue when they stood side by side, watching as the sun vanished behind the horizon.

“Me neither.” He turned to him, blue searching for brown eyes until they found each other. Ben smiled, tiny and barely there. Sadness in his eyes. Mike couldn’t watch that.

A hand tilting Ben's chin up, lips connecting. Everything blurred out, only their lips, their breath. Their heartbeat. A tiny gasp, a breath fanning over his face, those things made him realize what he just did. What he probably destroyed. Lips disconnected, eyes opened.

“I’m sorry,” He said.

“Don’t worry,” Ben said, leaning in to press his soft lips to Mike's and pulling him closer, closer, unbelievably close.

* * *

 

“I will miss it,” Ben murmured, head resting on Mike’s chest as they sat in their airplane seats, tired from waking up way too early to catch their flight. Mike was the same, but had his head against the headrest, eyes closed with his hand in Ben's hair.

“I will miss it too. Best weeks of my life,” Mike said quietly, leaning forward to brush his lips along Ben's forehead, smiling as the shorter man cuddled closer.

* * *

 

As soon as the plane touched English ground, Mike's fear came crawling back, showing its ugly face as thoughts made a home between his eyes.

What if Ben didn’t like him, just needed him for the time they were away?

What if it was just a vacation fling and now they went back to being normal? Even if it was just kissing? Only being close to each other? Touching each other when they could? Did everything have to stop now?

* * *

 

They didn’t hold hands as they walked through the hallways, following masses of people. Not for Ben trying, who grabbed Mike's hand as they left the plane. But Mike shook his hand away, clenching his fist as they walked side by side along the tunnels. Ben threw him a puzzled and hurt look and Mike wanted to hold his hand, to pull him into his side.

But a clean cut was better. They never had to speak of it again if it was left in Vietnam.

They stayed quiet, walking side by side to the exit.

“Thank you, I guess,” Ben whispered after they drove with a taxi to Ben's home.

“It was nice of you to...” he searched for words, but didn’t find them. “Good bye,” he got out, but only after he pressed the amount of money the drive would get into Mike's hand.

The door fell shut, the trunk was closed and the trip continued.

* * *

 

“Mike, what the fuck?” was the first thing he heard the next day when he arrived in the studio. Barry and Jamie had pulled him out of the door again, crowding him against the wall outside.

“Why would you do that to Ben? To Ben? You know, our Ben? The really sweet guy in there who is scared to death that he ruined your friendship? The one who came crying to us yesterday because some asshole broke his fucking heart?” Barry ranted, pushing against Mike's chest with his hands. Right where pain blossomed at their words.

“Ben has been in love with you for years. And you had to…“

“In love with me?” he repeated, eyes growing big at their words. Ben… in love with him? He shook his head, that couldn’t be possible.

“Yeah you dick. Have you never noticed anything?” Jamie spat.

“I … no …“ he stuttered. Did he just ruin everything himself? Did he actually?

He broke away from them and made his way into the studio. He found Ben, crouching in front of his working station, collecting something from a lower shelf.

“Ben,” He breathed out and Ben turned around, eyes rimmed red and surrounded by black.

“Hello,” Ben answered, turning away once again.

“No no no.” Mike hurried to kneel down beside Ben, shuffling until he was right next to him.

“I’m sorry. I was a dick. I wasn’t aware you would want me too. I thought it was just for the vacation. Not for England.” His hands cupped Ben's face, turning it to him.

“Please. I am so sorry!” Ben brought his hand up to curl around Mike's, holding it close to his face.

“Okay,.” he murmured, leaning into his touch.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” They kissed, once again colliding and changing into something else entirely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
